


Lost Without You

by killerxcanaries



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Don't worry, F/M, Felicity Smoak Loves Oliver Queen, Felicity gets her husband back, Felicity wants her husband back, Fluff and Angst, Married Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak In Love, Oliver Queen Loves Felicity Smoak, Oliver is in jail, Oliver thinks Felicity doesn't love him anymore, POV Felicity Smoak, Please Don't Hate Me, Set for season 7, William Clayton (Arrow) & Felicity Smoak Bonding, but also worry, sorry everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-20 07:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerxcanaries/pseuds/killerxcanaries
Summary: Oliver Queen has been in jail for months, and Felicity and William have been left to deal with the consequences of him being gone. Felicity gets a job at a coffee shop near their house to make money to keep her and William going.





	Lost Without You

**Author's Note:**

> The season 7 Olicity coffee shop fic that I've been promising people on Twitter for months :)

Sure, the old Felicity Smoak, the very old Felicity Smoak back from her college days, would've said "hell no" to dying her hair any color other than black. But this was the new Felicity Smoak- the one that was a single mother whose husband was in jail for vigilantism, and that needed some control over her life to fix just a small piece of her in order to feel human again- jumped at the opportunity for change.

So she got a day job, a normal job that wouldn't get her put in jail, in the small coffee shop two blocks away from her and Oliver's place. It wasn't the largest place in the town, but it attracted a lot of paying customers, which she would need if she was expected to get food each week, pay Raisa at nights, and still take care of herself, William, and the house. So yeah, working at the small coffee shop would have to work.

But then she changed how she dressed. Not a drastic change, but she wasn't about to walk into the coffee shop each day in her daily pencil skirt and heels and expect to last the full day without her feet hurting.

And then it was the hair, where she died the tips of her hair a hot pink color. She had just been shopping for the weekly groceries when catching sight of the bright color on the shelf and immediately a small smile spread across her face.

It wasn't much, but if someone she'd known a few years ago saw her now they'd be surprised by her appearance.

Felicity had been having a rough time since Oliver left her and William alone, to say the least. They weren't officially alone since they had each other, but it still wasn't even close to the closure and happiness they had when they were home with Oliver.

Now he was gone, and the Arrow was gone, and Oliver just expected her to continue saving the city and protecting William like it was nothing. And it definitely wasn't that easy.

Most of the time she worked with Team Arrow from home so she could stay and watch over William without constantly having to worry that one of Oliver's past-enemies would try to kidnap him from their place while she was out- yeah, her mind wasn't playing easy with her recently at all.

But she wasn't as close to being put-together as she liked to make other people think. Felicity got William to bed before breaking down, because she has to be strong for him. Oliver was his father, after all, and Felicity knew firsthand how hard it was to grow up without a father there with her all the time.

So she worked to get her mind off of the fact that she may never see Oliver ever again, which seemed to work only a little bit thus far. But it worked, and it was all she had at the moment, so it would have to do.

Felicity tied her black apron around her waist, making a double-knotted bow in the back, before grabbing a few menus from the back and making her way to the counter of the shop.

It was muggy outside, so there would probably be a few less customers than usual that day if there was rain to come, but Felicity still smiled. She still went about the job, ringing up customers and gathering up empty coffee cups from tables.

She yawned slightly as she walked back to the counter, smoothing down her apron.

The door opened and a few more customers walked in, to which Felicity just walked over to a cash register to prepare to ring them up, paying no attention to the door.

"Good morning, what can I get you today?," Felicity asked while looking up, her eyes growing wide almost immediately.

There, standing in front of the pale blue counter, was the blue-eyed man she loved. The man whom she'd give her entire life to if it meant she could live happily. The man who she thought was in jail.

"O-Oliver?," she breathed out, the man stopping his riffle through his wallet to meet Felicity's eyes with his own.

"Felicity?"

Time seemed to stand still as the air around them seemed to change almost suddenly, dramatically.

"Y-you look...different," Oliver said, smiling softly.

"Yeah...I kind of had to get a day job so I could make some money, and I couldn't wear pencil skirts all day while working here, and-"

"I meant your hair," Oliver said with a laugh, a smile coming across his face at Felicity's babbling- that was one thing that hadn't changed about her, she still babbled adorably.

" O-Oh, yeah, that. D-do you like it?"

"I love it."

"I love you."

"Y-you do?," Oliver asked uncertainly.

Felicity's smile faltered, a confused look settling on her face.

"Yeah, of course I do Oliver, why?"

Oliver shrugged.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to...leave me...and date someone else while I was gone."

Felicity felt shock wipe over her.

"Oliver, of course I wouldn't, I would never do that to the man I love with my entire heart."

Felicity walked around the counter- thankful that the coffee shop had no other customers on line at that point- and quickly engulfed Oliver in her arms.

"I am absolutely in love with you, Oliver Jonas Queen. And I always will be for the rest of my life, no matter what happens."

Felicity pulled back and placed a delicate kiss against Oliver's lips, wrapping her arms around his shoulders gently.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Felicity whispered, pecking Oliver's cheek each time she said it.

Felicity got coffees for both of them before sitting down at the chair across the table from Oliver, unsure whether to smile or frown.

"How did you get out? I'm so sorry I didn't know, I would've came to get you."

"The man in the cell next to mine used to work for Diaz, apparently. When we were eating one day he came over and told me that he had info on where Diaz kept his records, and when I asked a guard to schedule a meeting with my lawyer I told her everything I was told. Cops went and found the evidence, arrested Diaz, and let me out. It hasn't hit the news yet since it all just happened, but I'm home now, babe."

Felicity smiled, engulfing Oliver in her arms as she hugged him tightly.

She had missed him, and now that he was finally back in her arms she wouldn't be letting him out of her sight for a long, long time.

A tear ran down Felicity's face before the tears multiplied, now streaming down her face.

"Felicity!! Felicity, what's wrong? Felicity!!"

Felicity looked up at Oliver, shaking her head as she started breathing heavily for some reason.

"Felicity!!"

Felicity blinked a few times as Oliver's voice began to morph, no longer sounding like the man she loved.

"Felicity!!"

Felicity sat up with a jolt, tears streaming down her face as she tried to regain her breath.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

She looked to her right to see William sitting on the bed next to her, her hand in his. He had a worried look on his face.

"Felicity, what happened? Are you okay?"

Felicity shut her eyes.

It had all been a dream. A sick, terrible dream that felt real. Very, very real. And she had woken up to the other man that she loved in her life.

Felicity frantically wiped at her tears, willing them to stop falling while she was in front of William.

"I-I'm sorry, William. I woke you up, didn't I?"

Felicity took a few deep breaths to try to get her breathing back to normal, but William placed a delicate hand on her arm.

"Felicity, stop, alright? Don't pretend that everything's fine just because I'm here. I miss him too, but you're allowed to show your feelings."

Felicity looked up at William, frowning.

"He's your father, and you're much younger than I am. It's not right of me to-"

"You love him, Felicity. Losing the man you're married to is just as hard as losing a father. And I haven't even known him as long as you have, it would be inhuman if you didn't miss him."

"I'm sorry," Felicity whispered, placing a hand on top his hand that was on her arm.

"At least I have my mom, right? At least we're here together, and we can get through this for a little while until Dad comes back to us."

Felicity turned to look up at William, smiling softly.

"I'm sorry about your mom, too," Felicity whispered, to which William just shrugged.

"In this place, things like that happen all the time. At least I have one amazing mother left."

Felicity wrapped her arms around William as she took slow breaths, eventually getting her breathing back to normal.

"He'll get out, Felicity. Dad's strong, he'll be okay."

Felicity nodded, pressing a soft kiss to the top of William's head.

"Oliver's strong. He can do this," she whispered, trying to convince herself as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the angst, but hope everyone liked it!


End file.
